


One shots of Radio Dust

by Katedee5360



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katedee5360/pseuds/Katedee5360
Summary: One shots of radio Dust a hazbin hotel ship!You don’t like the ship don’t read it.You can also request stuff in the comments!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 187





	One shots of Radio Dust

Angel had finally worked up the courage the ask Alastor out on a date. Well technically he didn’t work up the courage husk said ‘if your not going to tell him. Today or tomorrow then I will so shut the fuck up!’ So technically he was forced to do it, and today was his dead line before Husk would tell Alastor that he had feelings for the deer demon. 

So angel was hiding behind a corner basically shaking with nerves. The last time he told someone that he loved them in a romantic way, let’s just say his heart was shattered.

When Charlie and Vaggie walked away he thought that it would now be the right time. So he walked up to Alastor and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Alastor turned around with is usual grin and looked at Angel with a eyebrow raised.” Angel dear I don’t have time for your silly games today so please go find someone else to bother.” He turned around again and started to walk away.

Angel quickly ran up to him and grabbed his arm. “Hay how do you know it’s silly, it could be AND is a serious matter!” Alastor looked at him with a unimpressed look. “Well go on then” he said with a smile. Wow was his teeth always that sharp I’m sure he could leave a mark an- unimportant! 

“Well I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner or maybe lunch with me” angel said playing with his fingers after no reply he started to get a bit more nervous and started rambling “o-or not we could also go do something else! Like um... I know watching you kill people yea that’s would be fun or we could eve-“ all of a sudden Alastor started laughing.

Angel joined in nervously laughing along “what’s so funny Al?” Angel asked scared of the answer he was going to get. “ Ha Ha OH Angel that was one of the silliest things I’ve heard in centuries!” This made Angel shrink back at the words. But Alastor didn’t see it and kept continuing “honestly I needed a good laugh! A dinner or lunch HA HA I would not even like to be in the same room as you when you are eating let alone at the same table! You are very amusing Angel very amusing!”

Angel had pink tears starting to well in his eyes he started to hug himself and hanged his head in shame. ‘Why. Why did he let Husk talk him into this’ he kept repeating this in his head. Oh but Alastor again didn’t see it or chose to ignore it and add more!

“Angel if I ever need a good joke too hear I will just replay it on my staff.” As he said that Alastor’s staff started replay everything he just said with recorded laughing behind it. Angel was a fool. a heart broken fool. He started to take a step back when he tripped over a piece of loss floor board and landed on his back. Alastor heard the noise and turned around and saw Angel rubbing his head as there were pink tears streaming down his face like a endless waterfall. 

Alastor went to put a hand out to help Angel stand up but Angel slapped his hand away and glared at him with so mush deep and raw emotion that Alastor would usually love seeing on people’s faces so why did it hurt him to see Angel like this. Angel quickly stood up and ran through the door way, most likely to go to his room.

Alastor blinked for a couple of seconds before he heard a growl from beside him he looked over to see Husk “ WHY! Why the hell did you do that!!” He said pointing a finger at his face. Alastor tilted his head to the side with a confused look but still with a smile on his face nonetheless.

“I don’t know what you mean My friend” Alastor said truly not knowing what he did. Now that made Husk even more pissed. “YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG!?!! Well let me tell you! You fucking idiot of demon! Angel just asked you out to go have dinner or go do something fun for a DATE! AND YOU! You were a bitch to him and made him feel like he was an idiot and basically a failure from what I got! And you kept going on AND ON about it! You know how that would make anyone fucking feel do you!” Husk was huffing and puffing and looking like he was about to strangle Alastor. 

He quickly turned to leave before he did something he would regret. Charlie came up the Alastor and put a light hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure it will be fine don’t worry Angel will get over about it in a week Tops!” She said very happily.

(2 weeks later)

Angel was NOT over it! He was NOT okay! He was NOT back to his old self! And he was NOT going to leave his room.... EVER! 

He was staying in his room with a blanket over his hole body hiding himself from anyone who even wanted to see him.he had barely eaten anything except for the emergency food he kept under his bed and that ran out about 4 days ago.

That’s when he heard Fat nuggets his pet pig squealing. Oh right he also ran out of fat nuggets food yesterday too. With a groan he unwrapped him self from his blankets and grabbed some random clothes and went into the bathroom and saw his face. He was a mess hay had bags under his eyes either from crying or from sleeping... most likely both.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his plane white jumper and put it on, putting the hoodie over his face and walked out of his room to go get some food.

Once he was in the kitchen he was getting food prepared to go back into his room when a hand grabbed his shoulder “hay Angel I haven’t seen you in two weeks how are you going!” Charlie of course it was her. Angel turned around to face Charlie and when he did Charlie’s eyes went wide. “Oh my goodness! Are you okay you look like shhhhiiiii.....” she cut her sentence off after seeing that angel flared at her, almost daring her to finish that word.

Angel finished getting food and grabbed a tub of biscuits for nuggets. “Don’t worry I will be going now anyway I just came to get food” as he said that he heard a door open he looked to see Alastor. The literal last person he ever wanted to see he looked back down at his food he was collecting and glared at the food as if almost the food did something wrong.

“I’m just leaving Alastor, I don’t want you to choke on something, because you just look at me and laugh because you said it your self. I’m a JOKE so if you excuse me” when he walked past Alastor the last thing he expected was to be stopped by him.

Alastor looked at Angel still with his usual grin “stay Angel dear I would like to have a chat with you” Angel tried pulling away but with no luck “so you can laugh at me! Make fun of me! No fucking way now let me go you shit lord!” Angel said using all of his arms trying to get his one arm free. Alastor’s grin faulted but didn’t fall.

“Angel dear I assure you I thought it was another one of your jokes or what do you call them... pranks I believe?”  
Angel eyes twitched in announce “are you FUCKING kidding me. So your saying you didn’t know that I was confessing!” Angel said pointing a finger at him. 

Alastor nodded “Yes! And I would like to make it up to! Possible a dinner perhaps?” Angel crossed both sets of arms over himself smiling slightly.

“Yea a dinner sounds great”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want something specific. That you want me to write


End file.
